


Taffy

by haldoor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Double Drabble, Humor, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show/movies<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I have never remotely owned any part of Star Trek; I just like playing with these two for no gain other than my own kicks<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Pavel doesn't quite get the reference<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written as part of the weekend lyrics challenge rewards at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/); this one is for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpiesgal**](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/), who requested McCoy/Chekov. Prompt 'taffy' supplied by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68** \- thank you darling!

"You're... like taffy… You… know that?" Bones said, the words interspersed with grunts as he bent Chekov's legs back further and stroked the young man's silky-hard cock with one hand as he thrust slowly into Chekov's body.

"Oh… yes! There!" Chekov moaned, "Yes! Yes!"

Then he was coming hard all over his own belly, muscles clamping down so tightly on Bones' cock that McCoy thought he might die from the exquisite pleasure of it.

"Christ, Pavel…"

Bones shut his eyes, rocking a last few desperate thrusts as he flew over the edge, then slowly drew out, letting Chekov's legs flop, jelly-like, to the bed.

They lay there, side by side and silent for a few moments, until Pavel – as the younger and definitely the fitter – got his breath back.

"How am I like taffy?"

"Hmm?" Bones breathed, turning to look at the beautiful youth beside him.

"You were saying I was like it; while we were making love."

Bones managed a gruff smile. "Taffy is sweet and pliant and extremely tasty."

"A duck is sweet and pliant? Is not supposed to be funny?"

"A duck? How d'you mean?" McCoy sat up, blinking in confusion.

"Taffy Duck is a cartoon character, no?"

Bones let out a bark of laughter. "That's Daffy Duck. I think we're going to have to work on your understanding of American cartoon characters. And taffy; I'll have to show you how to pull taffy."

Chekov still looked slightly puzzled, but he smiled broadly. "I think I would like that."

McCoy just laughed again.

~//~


End file.
